pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL041: Wake Up Snorlax!
Synopsis Ash, Misty, and Brock are heading to another town with Pikachu fast asleep. They meet a Hippie who is playing a song on a Poke Flute. The song wakes up Pikachu. The Hippie asks Ash and his friends if they have any food to give him. They don't have any food, so they walk away. The Hippie says, " Oh well, another free concert." Team Rocket then show up and are rude to the Hippie when he plays a song for them and asks them for food. As Team Rocket walks away, the Hippie says they should learn to respect their elders. Ash and his friends reach a town, only to find that there's no food in the town or any ingredients for cooking any food. The mayor of the town gives Ash and his friends a little bit of food and explains that the nearby river has dried up and has killed off all of the towns crops. Ash and his friends go to the river to see why the river dried up. They have to go through some thorns and Misty cuts her arm on one. Ash has Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf to get through the thorns. They discover the reason the river dried up is because its blocked off by a huge, sleeping Snorlax. Ash and his friends try to wake up Snorlax, but have no success. Team Rocket shows up to steal Snorlax. Ash and his friends decide to help them steal Snorlax because if Snorlax moves, it will unblock the river. Team Rocket tries putting cables on Snorlax and attaching them to their balloon, but it doesn't work. They try using alarm clocks, bullhorns, and buckets of water to wake Snorlax up, but nothing works. Jessie remembers the story of "Sleeping Beauty" and how a noble prince kisses the princess to wake her up, so they try to use Noble Pokémon. Brock suggested Misty use her Horsea but Snorlax ended up getting kissed by Psyduck instead. Team Rocket tries to get Meowth to kiss Snorlax but both are disgusted after the kiss. Snorlax then rolls over and a card stuck to it appears. The card says that the only thing that will wake Snorlax up is music from a Poke Flute. Team Rocket remembers that the Hippie had a Poke Flute and they decide to ask the Hippie to help them. Ash and his friends get into a fight with Team Rocket that ends with Pidgeotto sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash and his friends take the Hippie to Snorlax and the Hippie tells them that he owns Snorlax. The Hippie plays a song on his Poke Flute and Snorlax wakes up and walks off. But the river still isn't flowing and they discover that a patch of thorns is blocking the river. Ash and his friends start to get rid of them when Snorlax starts eating the thorns. Ash and his friends are surprised and the Hippie explains that thorns are Snorlax's favourite food. Snorlax eats up all of the thorns and the river starts flowing again. The mayor is happy and he throws a banquet in their honour. In the forest, Team Rocket is looking for Snorlax again. They find it, but it has gone back to sleep. They ask the Hippie when it will wake up and he says Snorlax won't wake up for a month. The Hippie walks away and Snorlax rolls on top of Team Rocket. Debuts Items *Poké Flute Trivia * This episode is the first of four where a main character is bleeding, in this case, Misty cutting herself on a thorn. * When the Pokédex I.D.s Snorlax the light on it keeps flashing even though it had finished describing Snorlax. * When ash tries to capture Snorlax the Poké Ball bounces off its body and doesn't activate. This might make Snorlax near impossible to capture if all Poké Balls just bounce off its body. * The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Snorlax. * In an attempt to wake Snorlax ash and co were going to use Horsea to wake up Snorlax with a kiss just like in sleeping beauty, but instead Misty's Psyduck comes out and kisses Snorlax which doesn't do anything and Misty gets mad at Psyduck. It's curious those on why they didn't use Psyducks psychic powers to move Snorlax. Quotes *Brock:(to Misty) "Be careful those things are sharp!" *Misty: "How I suppose to be careful? Anywhere you look there's more thorns." *Ash: "I'd hate to see them steal Snorlax, but if they get it out of the way for us..." Brock: "The spring water will flow like before." Meowth: (To Jessie and James) "Why I have to be the one to kiss that big Snorlax?" Meowth:(To Snorlax) "Hey wake up you big lump!" Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Anime stubs